You Only Live Twice (soundtrack)
}} [ Allmusic review] }} You Only Live Twice is the soundtrack for the fifth James Bond film of the same name. It was composed by Bond veteran John Barry. At the time, this was his fourth credited Bond film. The theme song, "You Only Live Twice", was sung by Nancy Sinatra, the first non-British vocalist of the series, with music by Barry and lyrics by Leslie Bricusse. The soundtrack has previously been available in two versions on CD – the first, a straight reissue of the LP soundtrack, and the second, an expanded reissue including several previously unreleased tracks. The film soundtrack was recorded at CTS Studios, London. Alternative theme An earlier version of the theme song with a similar arrangement and lyrics but different melody (and without the distinctive cascading strings), sung by an uncredited Julie Rogers, was included in the James Bond 30th Anniversary 2-CD boxed set, cited as a "demo". Rogers never thought it was a demo, but a finished version for the film. After this version was recorded, the producers sought out Nancy Sinatra for the vocal and Barry reorchestrated the song to suit her range. An alternative example of the title song (also called "You Only Live Twice" and sung by Lorraine Chandler) can be found on compilations such as Rare, Collectable, and Soulful Vol. 2. |title=Biography – Lorraine Chandler|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2 February 2008}} Track listing # "You Only Live Twice (Main Title)" – Nancy Sinatra # "Capsule in Space" # "Fight at Kobe Dock/Helga" # "Tanaka's World" # "A Drop in the Ocean" # "The Death of Aki" # "Mountains and Sunsets" # "The Wedding" # "James Bond – Astronaut?" # "Countdown for Blofeld" # "Bond Averts World War Three" # "You Only Live Twice (End Title)" – Nancy Sinatra # "James Bond in Japan"contains the "James Bond Theme", originally composed for the ''Dr. No'' soundtrack # "Aki, Tiger and Osato" # "Little Nellie" # "Soviet Capsule" # "Spectre and Village" # "James Bond – Ninja" # "Twice Is the Only Way to Live" Tracks 13 to 19 were added later, as a bonus, to the complete version of the original soundtrack upon its digitally remastered CD rerelease. "Twice Is the Only Way to Live" was the final track on the soundtrack's original UK version. It was also included on the United Artists soundtrack compilation Ten Golden Years (1968). On certain releases of the You Only Live Twice soundtrack album, the "007 Theme" is included. It is heard within the film when Little Nellie is being constructed and continues to play until three or four SPECTRE helicopters encounter Bond, at which point the music changes to the "James Bond Theme". Giving the score a Japanese flavour, John Leach played the koto in the film,https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/obituaries/10962261/John-Leach-obituary.html The theme "Kronos Unveiled" from the score of Pixar's 2004 film The Incredibles bears a close resemblance to the track "Capsule in Space" (reprised in "Soviet Capsule"), while the film's trailer had used Barry's original On Her Majesty's Secret Service theme. Propellerheads' cover of Barry's On Her Majesty's Secret Service with David Arnold also incorporates, in its full 9-minute version, "Capsule in Space" as a central segue. The song, "You Only Live Twice", was featured at the end of Mad Men episode "The Phantom". Little Anthony & The Imperials recorded a cover version of the song for United Artists Records. It appeared on their 1967 album, Movie Grabbers on the label's Veep Records subsidiary that year, and was released as single from that album. Other Sinatra version Nancy Sinatra recorded a record chart version of "You Only Live Twice" for Reprise Records that was arranged by guitarist Billy Strange who released several records of cover versions of Bond musical themes. Lee Hazlewood felt Barry's lush instrumental backing was not suitable for a "chart" single. On the Reprise version Sinatra's voice is double tracked giving not only an unusual sound but a pun on the title. The record was released with a cover of Johnny Cash and June Carter's "Jackson" performed by Nancy Sinatra and Hazlewood. See also * Outline of James Bond References Category:Soundtrack albums from James Bond films Soundtrack Category:1967 soundtracks Category:United Artists Records soundtracks Category:John Barry (composer) soundtracks